Beware the Slenderverse
by nika tao
Summary: This is a story, based on a co created character, June, the daughter of Tony the clock and Paige the Notepad, and the Creepypasta fandom, Poe. ALL SONGS, LIKENESS TO ANY MOVIE AND ANYTHING ELSE... well... it happens... if you dont like it... please don't flame me, and also don't read.


DISCLAIMER

* I do not own the characters I am writing about, the songs that were used and changed to fit our silly little fic, and the plot was a co writing and thought out idea. I understand... I'm mixing songs and movies and messing up the main plot of frozen. BUT THIS IS MY FANFICTION. its not meant to be based perfectly off the movie, i just used the songs since they fit the plot that we have come up with. That is all. again... THE CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE I KNOW BUT I HAVE PERMISSION TO WRITE ABOUT THEM. that is all))

**Tony**: Born of dark and grim nightmares

And the blackest nights combining...

This evil force both foul and fair

Has a darkened past worth hiding.

**Paige**: So cut through the dark, cold and clear

Strike for love and strike for fear

See the shadows, sharp and sheer

Split the night apart!

And break the blackened heart

**Tony and Paige**: Born of dark and grim nightmares

And blackest nights combining!

This evil force both foul and fair

Has a darkened past worth hiding!

**Tony and Paige**: Cut through the dark, cold and clear!

Strike for love and strike for fear!

There's evil and there's danger here

Make the night reverse!

Beware the Slenderverse...

June glared at her parents, standing beside her older brother Pierce, who listened to the words their parents spoke. Their parents had told them this hymn so many times now, but they had never told June why she wasn't allowed outside at night to see the stars other then the fact that the Slenderverse beings wandered the lands at night. She wouldn't take this anymore. She was six years old and she wanted to see the stars from under them, not just out her slammed her foot down, " Enough! I want to go outside!" Tony looked at her crossly, " Young lady don't you see that it's not safe?! We keep you inside for your safety." Paige nodded her agreement, " besides those... those creatures can't be trusted. They are foul and dangerous."

June shocked her head, stamping her foot down once more, " I don't care! You can't stop me from going outside!" She turned to leave only to have a hand grab her shoulder. " Then we have no choice but to ground you. Not get to your room immediately." She glared her red eyes angrily at her mother and stormed towards her room, " You can't ground me forever!" she shouted over her shoulder as she went, leaving her parents shaking their heads. Pierce was silent, watching she sister leave with curious eyes.

Once inside her room, June slammed the door shut and leaned against it, looking around her room. The window stood open into the night air, the setting sun shining in the distance. Just a little while longer and the stars would be out to play. She wanted to see them so badly, to dance under them in the dazzling moonlight that would be shining. Tonight was a full moon. She stood up and then got an idea, grabbing all the blankets off her bed, and making herself a rope out of them, tying them tightly and then attaching one end to her heavy bed and tossing the other end out the window. It was only the second floor she was on, but the blanket rope only reached a bit down. She was going to have to jump the other seven feet. She climbed out, scaling down the side of the house as quietly as she could, so she didn't alert her parents.

Once she reached the end of the rope, she dangled there a moment before taking a breath and letting go, dropping the last feet and landing on her hands and knees with a quiet "umpf". she covered her mouth and waited, listening to the sounds in the house. After a few moments of hearing nothing happening, she crept out of the yard, and down the street. She knew the area where she lived like the back of her hand, so she headed in the direction of the nearby park. Once there she noticed three older kids, maybe teenagers, playing on the jungle gym like part of the playground. She steered clear and sat herself in a swing, softly swinging back and forth, looking up at the sky and the stars. Crickets chirped somewhere nearby and a few birds still called out their last songs. it was peaceful really, even with the kids there.

Suddenly the area became eerily silent, nothing making a sound, even the children, all of whom had stopped moving and where standing in a near trance like state. Suddenly a small and soft male voice, creepy and soothing at the same time sounded through the air, singing a song that June herself knew the words to thanks to all the reading she did at night.

'Come little children I'll take thee away,

Into a land of enchantment,

came little children the time's come to play,

here in my garden of shadows.'

She watched the kids turn and walk off, heading into the direction of that strange yet alluring voice, as if drawn by it. She stood, somehow not affected, though her curiosity go the better of her and soon she followed them, wondering where the singing was coming from.

'Follow sweet children

I'll show thee the way

through all the pain and sorrow

Weep not poor children for life is this way,

murdering beauty and passion.'

The children lead the way towards a forest that lay nearby, one that she and her brother had played in many a times during the day. She followed them down the long winding pathway, listing for sounds of the voice to sing again. Nothing happened for a few moments so instead, thinking maybe the singer had forgotten the lines, she began to sing herself, remembering them.

'Hush now dear children

it must be this way to way

to weary of life and deception.

rest now my children for soon we'll away

into the calm and the quite.'

As she sang the last few words, a large clearing came into view, the moon raising up barely over the hill that stood inside it. The figure of a boy stood silhouetted in the moons glow, staring down at the kids that were now standing at the base of the hill, then his glowing red eyes shifted to June. Those eyes should have frozen her in her tracks yet they only made her want to meet this stranger even more. His voice soon carried over and continued the song, and she too sang with him, a soft set of ooohs that fit each persons range that were a part of the song, him taking the lows and her taking the highs. She walked up the hill, her own red eyes watching him as intently and curiously as he watched her. Once at the top she smiled softly and began the last verse.

'Come little children I'll take the away

into a land of enchantment,'

And to her amazement he continued it after she stopped.

'come little children the time's come to play,

here in my garden of shadows.'

As those last words were sang, he held his hand out to her, and she took it, seeing it as a sign of their now unspoken friendship. they began the last part of the song, more ooohs that rang softly and in perfect harmony into the night. Never had two voices seemed to flow together as well as theirs did. As they finished the song, the boy gave her a smile and then moved towards the kids, " You should look away..." he said. She understood what he was, a child of the Slenderverse, and knew that he killed, but that he seemed to be sparing her so she nodded and did just that, she turned away and closed her eyes. She listened to the sounds, flesh ripping, bones breaking and blood pouring onto the grass below.

After moments that felt like centuries, he tapped on her shoulder and she turned to see him covered in blood, his sharp teeth stained red. What might have scared most humans didn't scare her one bit. She actually thought that he looked kinda nice covered in the blood, a knife held in his hand. He stepped to the side, motioning to the final kid that stood below, " did... did you wish to... join in?" he asked, curiosity in his voice. She looked down at the boy, who stood rooted to the spot, eyes wide at what had become of his friends yet unable to scream or run. Soon there was nothing left of the other two but red marks on the ground from the gallons of blood that had been spilled, and the bones cleaned white.. He turned his gaze to the last remaining human and finished him of quickly, tired of games now. June waited in silence before she felt a tap on her shoulder. Poe stood behind her grinning once more, " Sorry about that." June shook her head, "that's fine. So... Do you have a name? Mine's June." He blinked and then grinned, his teeth still stained with blood, " The name's Poe."

End chapter one.


End file.
